A Simple Game
by masterinkblaster
Summary: When Bokomon gets a peek at why Neemon is the 'keeper of his pants', he enlists in a game of hide-and-seek to get what he desires! A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of SoFurry and Custom Prose!
Bokomon walks alongside Neemon as their caretakers, the Digidestined, walk ahead, talking and discussing what to do when they reach their next destination. Keeping mostly to himself, Bokomon figures it would be a good time to catch up on some reading. His taller companion, Neemon, slumps over and reads over his shoulder.

"Honestly, would you mind?" Bokomon asks.

"Mind what?" Neemon asks, his innocent smile plastered on his rabbit-like face.

"Not reading over my shoulder!"

"Is _that_ what you were doing?" Neemon smiles.

Bokomon sighs, "What else would you do with a book? Honestly…"

"Well… what flavor is the paper?"

"Flavor?!" Bokomon scolds, "This is a book! Not a piece of food! This happens to have all kinds of useful information about the Digital World!"

"But is there information about the digital _food_?" Neemon asks, bringing a finger to his lips.

"Y-you!" Bokomon scolds louder, dropping his book and grabbing ahold of the waistband of Neemon's orange pants. Neemon gasps and opens his eyes wide, waiting for what is to come. Bokomon releases the elastic and it comes snapping back, hard, against Neemon's stomach. "Imbecile!"

"I don't need a bicycle. Why are you so mad?"

"Ugh! Just… stop talking!" Bokomon scowls, reaching yet again and grabbing ahold of Neemon's waistband. He pulls it harder than he did last time, causing the elastic to stretch out a bit more than it should. He looks down a bit, and sees something he'd never seen before.

Neemon's been sporting a rather impressive cock size this whole time. Doing the math quickly in his head, Bokomon theorizes Neemon's cock to be at least six inches long, with a two-inch width! His balls were a bit on the small side, but one had to guess that something had to compensate for having a sizable cock.

Even back when Bokomon and Neemon first met, in the Village of Flames, this had never crossed his mind. But now, having laid eyes on his immaculate size, even while flaccid, Bokomon can't help but wonder just how _large_ it could get, or if it's ever been used for anything _fun,_ or even how can he manage to _fit_ that monster in his pants!

With a bright red set of cheeks, he lets go again and with a small, brisk _swoosh_ sound, the elastic comes back to Neemon, stinging a bit against his belly.

"Ooh! Hey! That was a little harder than I expected," Neemon says, rubbing his belly. "That stings all the way up to my ears!" He flops a long, rabbit-like ear down over his eye and begins petting his ears.

"Haha, yeah… stuff happens!" Bokomon says quite embarrassed, "I… didn't mean to get you so hard. Ah…ah, I mean…" he chuckles nervously, "W-well, you know!"

"What's with _you_?" Neemon asks, tilting his head a bit to the left, "S'like someone stuck something up your bum and now you're all nervous."

Bokomon's snowy white cheeks turn redder than ever, imagining now what it would be like to have something as large as Neemon's member clear up his rear.

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about!" Bokomon says, turning and picking up his large green book from the ground, "Come along, then… they're getting too far ahead of us!"

Sprinting after the Digidestined, Bokomon and Neemon come to a halt, noticing the children have stopped. They seem to be setting up a campsite.

"Thank goodness… I've been holding this in for a _long_ time!" Neemon says, dropping his pants to his ankles, flashing a long look at his rear to Bokomon. He then stands and wanders carelessly into a thicket of bushes and trees.

Bokomon can only watch in astonishment. _He didn't have any regard for privacy at all! He just… did that! Anyone could have seen him, I mean, well, I did… but someone could have seen more than just his backside!_ Soon Bokomon feels a strange urge in his stomach the more he thinks about when _he_ saw Neemon's impressive member. _I… wonder if he'd suspect me of anything if I went to have another look. He's got the brain of a rock, there's no way he'd catch on to my intentions._

Looking around for any sign of being needed, or even of any of the humans looking for him, Bokomon finds himself in the clear; he skitters away from the rest of the group and dives into the brush where he can see Neemon positioning himself before a tree.

"Down go the shorts and up come comes the tree, ready and excited to take all my wee…" Neemon sings to himself, grabbing ahold of his shaft and aiming himself at the tree.

The sounds of urination can be heard pattering gently as Neemon lets out a small sigh of relief. Bokomon ignores it as he sneaks into the bushes surrounding the tree to try and get a closer look. When he's able to sneak into another bush that's slightly closer to Neemon, he peeks out of the brush, slowly taking his gaze from Neemon's ankles to his knees, all covered in bunched-up, orange cloth. A little higher, Bokomon noticed Neemon's thighs, bare and attached to gently swaying hips; shifting his gaze slightly over, he can see it. He sees Neemon's shaft held firmly, aimed at the tree while he relieves himself.

 _It's not even hard, and he's already so large!_ Bokomon feels his cheeks heat up again, turning red as he begins to sweat a bit. Watching Neemon sway his hips, keeping a firm grip on his six-inch cock, Bokomon can't help but realize his own member starting to feel strange. _What is this? Why do I feel like that should be me he's grabbing! What am I thinking? I… I'd better go before… well… maybe just one time._

Neemon pulls away from the tree and leaves his cock hanging out, suddenly distracted by a small rustling in the bushes. Walking forward, Neemon absentmindedly and casually steps out of his pants, following the sound coming from the bush Bokomon is hiding in.

"Hello? Someone there?" Neemon asks.

"I… ah…" Bokomon mumbles, "I'm just… going to the bathroom!" he calls, "No need to look!"

"Look? Need to look? What do I need to look at?" Neemon says, extending his arm and looking into the bush. The first thing Neemon notices is Bokomon's pink haramaki on the ground. "Hey, you dropped your clothes… and you're… ungh!" Neemon gasps.

Bokomon sits on the ground, his legs apart with his cock erect. His cock is nothing compared to Neemon's monstrous flaccid member, measuring out to a mere four inches, with barely an inch in width along with the balls to match his smaller genitalia.

"I… this is… just..."

"Just what?" Neemon asks, as if nothing's going on.

Bokomon quickly stands to his feet, sensing that Neemon just might be too dense to realize what's going on. He sighs and looks behind Neemon a bit, seeing his pants are pretty far out of reach.

"Never mind that – Neemon, why don't we play a bit of a game?"

Neemon smiles a bit of a dopey grin, "I do love games."

"Good… this one is a little bit like hide-and-seek. All you gotta do is… well… I'll show you." Bokomon grins, slowly approaching Neemon, backing him up to a nearby tree. "All you have to let me do… is hide."

"Hide? Where are you hiding?" Neemon asks.

"You'll see," Bokomon grins, turning Neemon to face the tree and looking down at his smooth backside. _He has no idea! But… it'll be good for both of us. I'm not doing anything wrong, we're just… playing a game! Yes, a simple game!_

Neemon smiles and closes his eyes, "Alright, if we're playing hide and seek," he says, covering his eyes with his hands, "I'll count to thirty. One… two…"

Bokomon grins as he looks down to his own member, drowning out the sound of Neemon's counting with his own lewd thoughts. As Neemon counts to nearly twenty, Bokomon inhales deeply, reaching around Neemon and grabbing ahold of his thick, flaccid cock.

"Twenty-one, twenty t-tw-aagh!" Neemon moans, "Is this a new rule to the game?"

"I know what I'm doing… simply relax, my friend," Bokomon groans in anticipation, "The game will be fun for both of us, new rules and all."

"If you say so," Neemon says, faithful to Bokomon's statement. He feels Bokomon stroking at his cock, slowly up and down his length as it begins to grow and harden from its flaccid six-inch length-seven inches…eight inches... "Though, I'm starting to feel funny…"

"That means you're enjoying the game," Bokomon smirks. _He's quite dense… it's so much easier than I thought it would be!_

Neemon can feel his face heating up, "S-so when is the hiding part?"

"Pretty soon. One mustn't be too in a hurry," Bokomon smiles, stroking slowly with his right hand and lowering his left hand to his own cock, beginning to stroke himself. _Sooner than you think, my friend! I can barely hold back._ He moves his hands from Neemon's now-erect, nine-inch length and to his hips, stroking him slowly. "I'm ready to hide now!"

"Good, because I've already begun counting a while ago!" Neemon says, shivering a bit as he feels Bokomon's touch on his hips and soon his outer thighs. He looks back and sees Bokomon taking a step back, pulling Neemon's hips toward him, making Neemon lean forward to try and stay near the tree.

"Neemon, you know, you really are quite simple," Bokomon groans, watching as Neemon's ass cheeks spread apart, exposing his small, tightly clenched anus.

"Thanks! I do my best," Neemon smiles innocently.

"You dunce," Bokomon smiles, still stroking his cock, watching as a dot of precum falls from his tip, dripping down the underside of his shaft. Quivering, Bokomon strokes over his cock, lubricating his cock with his precum. "Let's see you do your best, then."

Bokomon tugs harshly on Neemon's hips and forces him to his hands and knees. Landing with his rear in the air, Neemon can feel Bokomon behind him, opening his asscheeks further apart. He shivers a bit as he looks behind himself, seeing Bokomon grinning and flashing a wink as he raises his white, stiffened cock to Neemon's anus.

"Ready to play?" Bokomon shivers, moaning.

"I think so?" Neemon says, looking back at the tree in front of him, "I peed on this tree, does it make it mine?" he asks, stroking his hand down the trunk, smoothly.

"Sure, if you like. Now hold still," Bokomon says, pressing his cock firmly against Neemon's anus, slowly slipping it inside.

"Whoa!" Neemon gasps, "Hey… that feels…" Neemon gasps, gulping as he feels Bokomon's cock slip further inside him. Soon, the smooth, slow thrust turns into faster thrusting, rocking Neemon back and forth. "Woah-oh-oh-oh!" Neemon moans as his face comes closer to the tree and further away over and over as Bokomon's thrusting increases.

 _He's so simple! I had no idea it would be this easy! This tight ass… this freshly, un-penetrated ass! I'm so lucky to have this chance! Thank goodness for his tiny brain!_ Bokomon moans softly to himself as he feels the sweet, warm sensations crawling up and down his cock and radiating to his spine. Bokomon's cheeks flush back to red as his cone-shaped head slowly begins to take on a pink color. Blushing _all over_ his body, Bokomon begins to feel hotter. He slams his hips a bit faster against Neemon's ass, delving deeper and craving more pleasure.

Neemon begins moaning, but he also stays a bit oblivious. _This is a strange version of hide and seek. I wonder who the winner will be?_ "Hey, B-Bokomon?" Neemon pants, "What does the winner get as a prize?"

Bokomon thrusts a bit harder, "You'll…s-see! If you… win, that is!" _What a slow dimwit… but I can't help but love such innocent simplicity!_ Bokomon thrusts faster, feeling his balls swinging hard and landing against Neemon's inner thighs.

Neemon's breathing becomes a bit unstable as he feels his stomach flutter with excitement. _Oh, this game is interesting! I feel like maybe I'm winning!_ "I… I think I'm gonna..."

"Gonna… c-cum!" Bokomon shouts, squeezing his eyes shut and slamming his hips against Neemon, thrusting his cock deeply into his ass and releasing his seed, cumming hard and filling Neemon's ass to the rim.

Bokomon sighs in relief as he slips his cock out of Neemon's ass, allowing his cum to flow out into the grass below. He watches his seed spill out even faster as Neemon stands, turning to face him.

"Does that mean I've won?" Neemon pants.

"Uh, s-sure," Bokomon shivers, feeling the effects of his orgasm shake throughout his body, "Guess you're rather good at this version of hide and seek! We should catch up to the others."

"You have one too!" Neemon says slowly, astounded, and genuinely surprised. He points his little finger at Bokomon's cock, still hard and twitching slightly. Can I try it?"

"Try it?" Bokomon scoffs, "What on earth do you mean _try_ it? Besides, of course I have a cock, what do you think I've been filling you wi—aagh!"

Bokomon is knocked to his rear and Neemon is right between his legs, latched onto his cock. Neemon looks up with his usual oblivious grin, mouth full of Bokomon's shaft. Bokomon grins nervously and can't find the words to speak.

"It tastes like mine," Neemon mumbles, "But does it do that squirty thing?"

"'Squirty thing'… you mean ejaculate. I did that already! Didn't you feel… oogh!" Bokomon feels his words slip away as intense pleasure bursts through his body again.

"It tastes a _lot_ like mine now that I think about it," Neemon says, muffled. He moans in delight as he bobs his head up and down on Bokomon's shaft, slurping up all traces of cum and swallowing.

 _He's really dumber than I thought! He really has no idea what's going on, does he? He thinks it's all a game! And… my cock is so sensitive, I might cum again already!_ "N-Neemon… be careful! It's still really sensit…sensitive!" Bokomon moans.

While sucking firmly, Neemon can feel his own cock throbbing, grinding against the ground. The sensation shoots through his body as he feels Bokomon's cock slipping further into his throat. Gagging only slightly, Neemon slows down, calming his reflexes. He begins to thrust absent-mindedly, and soon, he feels an immense sense of pleasure.

"I'm… I'm gonna cum again!" Bokomon groans, immense pleasure shooting up his spine and all throughout his small stature, "I'm… _ungh!"_ Bokomon moans, shooting his seed directly down Neemon's throat.

Neemon opens his eyes wide as he thrusts down at the ground, his cock throbbing and tingling. As he swallows Bokomon's cum, he can feel his own body convulsing. Unsure how to react, he simply squeezes his eyes shut and moans loudly, unable to control his body. His hips thrust forward and he feels his belly become covered by a thick, warm liquid. He pops Bokomon's cock out of his mouth and looks down, and cum flows down his chin. It takes him a moment, but Neemon soon realizes that the liquid over his belly is his own cum.

Bokomon and Neemon remain on the ground, panting and observing the mixed seed on Neemon's chest and stomach.

"Well, looks like _you_ win now," Bokomon pants, laughing windedly in astonishment.

"Win?" Neemon says, licking the cum off his lips, "What was the game?"

"I… I told you! It was… ugh, never mind," Bokomon says, standing slowly, his knees shaking a bit as his body slowly comes down from the orgasm, "Come on… we should get back to the campsite. The Legendary Warriors might be wondering where we disappeared off to." he reaches for his haramaki, slipping it on and securing it over his belly.

"I'm coming," Neemon says, marching on after Bokomon. "I hope there's something to eat."

"You're not going _anywhere_ without those pants!"

"Oh… uh, yeah!" Neemon smiles blankly, heading back over to the tree, stepping over the puddle of seed. He picks up his orange pants, dragging them through the puddle on the ground. "Coming, Bokomon!"

As Neemon catches up to Bokomon, he can't help but smile to himself. _He truly believes I'm that stupid? This is going much easier than I thought. Keeping up an act of simplicity is quite easy. I wonder what else I could fool him into?_ "Wait for me!" Neemon calls out in a sing-song, "I got the pa-a-a-ants!" _The dumber he thinks I am, the more he may take advantage of me. It's about time… I needed a good lay._


End file.
